


Bye Bye Bye

by Aintfraidanoghosts



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And Now For Something Completely Different, Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, No Beta, complete nonsense, iTunes Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintfraidanoghosts/pseuds/Aintfraidanoghosts
Summary: The Doctor suffers the consequences of insulting turn-of-the-Millenium Earth Culture. Hilarity ensues!
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor & Rose Tyler, Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Bye Bye Bye

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this AGES ago while trying to get my groove back. Drabble challenge turned into about 700 words of complete and utter crackfic. It’s nonsense but it was a blast to write! Unbetaed because I like to live dangerously. 
> 
> Enjoy!

“Rose, do we _really_ have to do this?”

Rose grinned, her tongue caught attractively between her teeth as she adjusted the headset microphone to fit over his generous ears. He had to admit, she looked adorable in her baggy trousers, cropped shirt, and newsboy cap with her hair ironed straight and falling over her shoulders. She was sparkling all over, covered in some sort or iridescent powder, and he had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss some of the glitter off her lips. “You knew this was the punishment for insulting anything from turn-of-the-millenium Earth.”

The Doctor huffed, trying to keep composure as Rose reached around him and tucked the battery pack into his back pocket. He sucked in a breath as her fingertips trailed nearly-accidentally against the skin beneath his waistband before she withdrew with a cheeky grin. “Just lucky everyone was available. Every felon needs at least four back ups.”

Jack grinned, expertly adjusting his own mic. “I don’t see what the big deal is. Just your average Tuesday for me.”

Mickey also smiled at them. “I didn’t think traveling the universe would be so…ridiculous.”

Rose tutted at them teasingly before moving on to the pinstriped-clad man next to her Doctor. He had explained about finding his future selves, and she knew she wouldn’t remember any of them, but she was looking forward to this version. He certainly was foxy. “Need some help with your microphone, Doctor?” she practically purred.

“ _Well_ ,” he tipped his head and gave her a wide grin. “I could probably use a spare hand or two…”

“Blimey, was I always like this?” the last man in the group huffed. His hair flopped artfully into his eyes and he had replaced his simple red bow tie with a flashy, silver sequined one. “Rose, you don’t want to bother with him. That one’s a cad. Now what do you think of my bow tie?”

She grinned and sauntered over to the _next_ next Doctor, reaching out to tweak the tie just a smidgeon. “Very cool.”

“There, you see?” he sassed triumphantly. “Rose thinks it’s cool!”

“Can we have a bit of hush, please?” her Doctor grumbled. “I think we’re about to start.”

Rose squealed and clapped her hands. “All right, boys, remember, just like we rehearsed! You’re gonna be _stars!”_

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” her Doctor muttered.

“I can’t believe I won’t be allowed to _remember_!” Rose told him. 

A booming voice came from an unseen speaker, and Rose raced towards the side of the stage, waving at five of her most favorite men in the universe (even though three of them were technically the same one…). She watched as the lights turned low, the dramatic fog begin billowing across the stage as each man bowed their head solemnly.

A few keyboard chords began wafting through the stadium to near-deafening cheers. Her Doctor, flanked by the other four, shot up his head at the precisely correct moment and began to sing. 

“Yea-hea…”

The other four’s heads each popped up as they joined in perfect harmony.

_“Bye bye bye…”_

******

Rose shot up from her spot on the sofa, sucking in a breath.

“Woah, woah,” the Doctor’s deep northern burr soothed her as he rubbed her bare feet gently. “Something wrong?”

“No…just…” Rose glanced around. They were in the library. The last thing she remembered before drifting off was the Doctor reading aloud from _A Christmas Carol._ “Have you ever had one of those dreams you could _swear_ was real even though it was completely mad?”

“Might have at some point,” he gave her a warm smile. “Tea?”

“Yeah,” she replied gratefully. “Give me a mo’. Just need to pull myself together a bit.”

The Doctor patted her knee affectionately and left the room, whistling an old pop hit from her teenage years. She yawned and ran her hands through her hair, trying to smooth her inevitable bed head.

She caught a glint out of the corner of her eye as she pulled her hands away from her hair. Confused, she brought them in front of her face and felt her jaw drop.

They were _covered_ in glitter.


End file.
